


Founding Fuinjutsu

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Madara may be getting off on it though), (most of the time), Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Brothers, Founding of Konoha, Fuinjutsu, Hashirama and Tobirama love each other, Incest, Just Not Like That, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, Mokuton, Multi, Oral Sex, Protective Magic, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara for the sex magic, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara for an endgame relationship (eventually), Serious Talks, Sex Magic, Smut, Smut Monday, Smut Monday 2020, Some Humor, Teasing, discussion of incest, not dubcon but some uncertainty about the sex magic involving incest, which is discussed several times and everyone is on board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Tobirama has turned up an ancient Uzumaki ritual to fortify a new settlement, drawing on the strength of those who founded it - although how it draws out their chakra and blends it may be almost a step too far for them.. . .but they all love their new village and are determined that it be successful and safe.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	Founding Fuinjutsu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smut Monday [February](https://boredstudent-blog.tumblr.com/post/190632203455/smut-monday-february-2020-announcement): City
> 
> . . .I almost called it Fucking Founders.
> 
>  **Notes on content:** This is sex magic, and sex magic featuring incest, which neither of the brothers involved had a desire for previously. Everyone consents but there are some very awkward and tense moments before and as they discuss it, before they eventually square with it and each other. None of the three were romantically or sexually involved with each other prior to the ritual. The only sex in the story features all three of them, with Hashirama in the middle, but the relationship that forms in the future is solely between Madara and Tobirama.

“You. . . You’re sure this is. . .” Hashirama was brilliantly red as he poked the scroll Tobirama had laid on his desk. “ _Really_ , Tobi?”

Tobirama gave a crooked smile. “Really. It’s something the Uzumaki have used for so long they cannot remember its beginnings, and updated, reworked, every time they settle somewhere. It _works_.”

Hashirama swallowed. “And. . .”

“It will keep our new village - _Konohagakure_ ,” Tobirama corrected himself, “safer if we do this, yes. Don’t . . . decide now. Review it. Decide. . . Decide.”

He rose as his brother stared at the scroll, mouth working silently, face still bright red.

“We. . . We’d have to discuss it with Madara. He’s part of the founding as well.” Hashirama said, squirming.

“I think _you_ had best broach it with Madara.” Tobirama said dryly, and left his brother to his . . . thinking.

It was barely the next day that Tobirama found himself discussing the ritual in more detail with Hashirama _and_ Madara, who had agreed with an almost shocking lack of argument. At least to this discussion, if not to the ritual itself.

“. . .and this-”

“ _You_ are the best choice for the central figure, Anija.” Tobirama said, shaking his head. “This village was your dream from the beginning,” he shot an apologetic look to Madara, “and most unshakably. To represent it, and channel the strength of the ritual, you are the most fitting choice.”

“But-”

“It makes sense, Hashirama.” Madara said, skimming the scroll again, then tossing it aside. He was a little rosy in the cheeks himself, but his voice was steady. He cleared his throat. “However. . . This doesn’t specify. . .” He looked at Tobirama expectantly.

Tobirama winced, and Madara tensed. “That bad?”

“What? What is it?” Hashirama asked, voice growing louder in his distress. “What’s bad?”

“It’s not . . . _bad_ , particularly.” Tobirama said slowly, and Madara’s brows rose. “It’s who is best suited to complete the ritual _with_ you, Anija.” He realised just as the address left his lips that perhaps it was a poor choice, at the moment.

“What? Who?” Hashirama looked between them. “Madara, you seem to have figured out something. . . Tobi?”

“The strongest wards are raised when those who fuel the ritual are . . . those who founded the settlement.” Tobirama said delicately.

“Yes, that was what your explanation-” Hashirama froze, eyes widening. “Wait, you _can’t_ mean. . . Not- I-” He slid down in his chair, hiding his face. “ _Tobi?_ ” he questioned, clearly hoping Tobirama was going to tell him his assumption was wrong.

“It would not be the first time it has been undertaken by two or more people who share blood, with or without others.” Tobirama said gently. He reached out to touch his brother’s shoulder comfortingly and flinched when Hashirama jerked away, almost leaning out of his chair away from Tobirama. He swallowed. “Uzushio as it stands now was fortified by the several times great grandfather of the current Uzumaki clan head and his cousin.” he said carefully.

“Tobi, I’m sorry.” Hashirama said, settling back in his chair. “I-”

“It would not be so effective,” Tobirama said stiffly, “but if you cannot face it,” his jaw tightened a little, “it is possible that the ritual could be . . . adjusted to disregard myself. It would likely be necessary to redraw paperwork and attempt to re-envision the village as not being- without me having-”

“Shut up.” Madara said, and Tobirama looked at him, frowning. “This village is at least as much yours as ours, to try and shut you out of it by some technicality . . . this draws on spirit, not paper.” He tapped his knuckles against the scroll. “It wouldn’t _really_ work, would it?”

Tobirama opened his mouth and Madara glared. “ _Would it_ , Tobirama?”

“. . .not so well. I cannot say that it _wouldn’t_ work, and it would be indeclarably better to do without _me_ than to do without Hashirama, so if you cannot face the thought of being . . . intimate with me. . .” Tobirama said slowly.

He startled when Hashirama slid out of his chair and caught Tobirama around the waist, hugging him tightly. “Tobi. I- This is-” He buried his face against Tobirama’s stomach, and Tobirama relaxed a little, stroking his hair.

“I’m sorry, Anija.” Tobirama said softly. “I wish it didn’t distress you so. If you really cannot. . . I will see what I can do to rework it without me. If- If. . .” He glanced up.

Madara raised his eyebrows, and Hashirama shifted, looking up at Tobirama, then around at Madara.

“ _I_ think you’re being overdramatic.” Madara said, and Tobirama frowned. “ _I’m_ the one who is going to have to bed _two Senju_.” he said, and Tobirama stiffened. “ _At once._ Can you imagine?”

“The horror.” Tobirama said flatly, realising even as he spoke that Madara was jesting.

“. . .oh kami my ancestors would have kittens.” Madara said after a moment, looking a bit sickly at the thought.

“Technically,” Tobirama said helpfully, “bed is probably the wrong word.”

“What?” Madara said vaguely.

“I’ve plotted the best place.” Tobirama said, and cleared his throat. “Ah. . . The cliff above. . .” He gestured.

Madara looked at him, brows rising. “The . . . cliff.”

Hashirama made a low moaning sound like he was dying.

“Oh come now, that thought cannot _possibly_ be worse than bedding me _and your brother_ , can it?” Madara said, waving a hand. “Get a grip, Hashirama.”

“Madaraaa. . .” Hashirama whined.

“What about your ancestors?” Tobirama said dryly, smoothing a hand through Hashirama’s hair.

“I’d rather not think about it.” Madara said, wincing and shaking his head. “Besides. Fuck them. How many of us died because they were self-important, stubborn idiots? Too fucking many. That’s why we’re all here.”

Tobirama inclined his head in solemn agreement, and Madara took a breath, calming.

“From what I’ve read, provisionally, I agree.” Madara said simply. “As long as you both agree willingly as well.”

Tobirama nodded. “I, obviously, agree also. I have no objections. It is the best for Konohagakure.” A tiny smile flashed across Madara’s face, and Tobirama returned it. “Hashirama, Anija. . .” Tobirama pulled free of his brother’s arms to crouch before him. “It’s up to you. If you cannot choose it willingly, do not force yourself. We’ll think no less of you.”

“Speak for yourself.” Madara said, and Tobirama glared.

“You are _not helping_.” Tobirama said darkly.

“He is being truthful, however.” Hashirama said. “If you truly . . . do not have a problem with it, Tobirama,” he winced, “ _otouto_ , then . . . I will agree as well. And I _am_ sorry for how I reacted to you, it’s not. . .” He drew Tobirama into his arms again, hugging him tightly.

“It’s all right, Anija.” Tobirama said, though he felt much better. “It is . . . not exactly a simple thing to ask, I suppose.”

Hashirama laughed, a little wobbly, and tucked his chin over Tobirama’s shoulder.

Particularly as Hashirama had not himself gone over the requirements of the ritual the way Tobirama had - or even the way Madara had, evidently - the next step after they had all calmed down a bit was to work through every bit of it together. And be sure they were all still willing.

A week later they walked up to the top of the cliff high above their new home together, each freshly bathed and simply dressed. There, not painted but carved into the rock, was the large circle of the seal that would direct the energies of the ritual outwards, a starburst that would reach the edges of their new village and strengthen it, keep it safe. Tobirama had placed the boundary markers over the past week as well, defining the reach of their settlement and where those energies would go.

The circle was filled with blankets and pillows, and Tobirama looked at his companions. Hashirama tilted his head. “Are we not allowed to be comfortable?” he said, and Tobirama laughed, shaking his head.

“No, it was well-thought, Anija.” Tobirama agreed, putting down the small case he had brought, which held the few things he would need to finalise the preparations, so he could undress.

Hashirama hesitated more than he ever had to strip in Tobirama’s presence, but Madara was the one who seemed most uncomfortable, faintly pink and moving slowly as he unwound his obi and eventually slid off his yukata.

Tobirama couldn’t resist looking him over, though he did it with his head bowed over the paint he was mixing and his eyes cast sideways. Madara was a fine figure and Tobirama let his gaze linger appreciatively.

“Ready, Anija?” Tobirama asked as Madara approached, slow and hesitant and nude, his clothes left on the ground behind him, and Hashirama twitched, eyes wide.

“Already?” he nearly squeaked.

Madara snorted, despite his own rosy cheeks, lips quirking. Tobirama sighed silently and shook his head patiently. “Not for that.” he said, and fought a smile of his own. “Not quite yet, anyway. For this.” He held up the paint. “Madara?”

“Of course.” Madara came closer as Hashirama blushed more deeply and murmured his agreement that he was ready. Madara took one of the brushes and Tobirama beckoned to his brother, holding the paint out so that he and Madara could both reach it easily. He didn’t ask if Madara remembered what must be done, they simply got to work.

They each painted the simple guiding seal - a match to the one carved all around them - on their own chest, and Tobirama was grateful for its simplicity with the angle he was working from, and then moved to Hashirama. Together, Tobirama and Madara painted the new symbol of their new village on Hashirama’s chest, and much smaller, on the nape of his neck beneath his hair. The name of their village was written carefully at the hollow of his throat, which worked restlessly as he tensed, only barely shuddering, under the soft strokes of the brush.

“Are you getting hard, Hashirama?” Madara all but purred, and fuck if that rumbling voice wasn’t going to get _Tobirama_ hard if he kept talking. He hadn’t realised Madara could _sound_ like that, and he peered over his brother’s shoulder with wide eyes.

“It- It tickles!” Hashirama whined, squirming, and Tobirama caught him by one arm, squeezing warningly. Madara pressed down on his opposite thigh a beat later.

“Don’t move.” Madara warned, voice even deeper, and Tobirama shivered and bit back a groan.

“It feels good. . .” Hashirama whined, but other than the restless flexing of his fingers, and his toes curling, he obeyed.

Tobirama strangled down the soft flare of heat _that_ sparked, glancing at Madara, then pulling back and finishing the last curve of the seal on the back of Hashirama’s left shoulder - one of the number of them that would link him to the circle carved into the rock around them. Tobirama knew Madara was strong, knew he could go toe to toe with Hashirama as few people could dream of - both in battle and in force of personality - but to hear him half growl an order and Hashirama simply _bow_ to it, even if he knew he _must_ for this ritual. . .

Tobirama’s blood ran a little hotter, his cock stirring, and he forced himself to focus on his task, but . . . didn’t fight the arousal. He needed it, in any case, or would soon, he told himself, breath coming a little shallower even as he began painting another seal on Hashirama’s opposite shoulder in the deep green paint, nudging his long hair out of the way.

“ _Madara!_ ” Hashirama almost yelped, and Tobirama blinked, peering around his brother to see Madara had pressed a kiss low on his chest, just below his ribs.

“Objections?” Madara asked, eyebrows arching.

“I- Madara. . .”

“You do realise we’re going to have to _touch_ for this.” Madara pointed out dryly. “It might be _possible_ to fuck without touching, in some manner, but not for this ritual.”

“I- That isn’t. . .” Hashirama squirmed. “I only wasn’t, ah. . .”

“Ready?” Madara asked, a little gentler, and Hashirama ducked his head.

Tobirama kissed his nape lightly before letting his hair fall back over it, and Hashirama shivered, breath catching. Madara hummed, low and soft, and Tobirama guessed by Hashirama’s little jump that he had brushed another kiss to Hashirama’s chest himself.

Tobirama shook his head slightly and smoothed a hand over Hashirama’s back. He nudged, and Hashirama leaned forwards, letting him paint another seal over his brother’s spine, but not quite. . .

Tobirama leaned sideways and looked at Madara, arching his brows. Madara frowned, then nodded, and pulled Hashirama towards himself, encouraging him when he hesitated. Hashirama came up onto his knees, leaning into Madara and letting Tobirama get to his hips, painting the final seal on the broad plane of them just above his ass.

He looked forwards and almost faltered as he saw that Hashirama was kissing Madara, gripping his shoulders. Madara moaned and Hashirama’s solid muscles flexed beneath Tobirama’s hand, making him shiver.

He stroked his brother’s back absently as he tugged, letting Hashirama settle more comfortably again, and put aside the brush and the now-empty dish of paint. Madara’s joined it, and he looked at Tobirama. He smiled slightly and nodded, and then startled as Madara moved around Hashirama’s shoulder to _him_ , cupping his jaw and kissing him.

Tobirama was shocked still for just long enough that Madara drew back before he responded, nipping his lip firmly. Tobirama groaned and let his hands catch in Madara’s hair, returning the kiss and deepening it. Madara’s mouth was hot and demanding, his tongue clever as he delved into Tobirama’s mouth and teased him, curling against his own.

Tobirama was breathless when Madara drew back. He made a faint sound of confused surprise, and Madara breathed a laugh. “Focus or not, this is you and I as well, Tobirama,” he said softly, and nudged their noses together, nipping Tobirama’s mouth once more, “not getting started without even a kiss.”

Tobirama laughed and Madara pulled away with a grin. Tobirama let his hands slide slowly free of Madara’s thick mane, and he cocked his head, smoothing a hand over Hashirama’s shoulder and settling close to him. “Are you ready _now_ , Hashi?” he said almost teasingly, and Tobirama stifled another laugh.

“I wasn’t _arguing_ before, I- _Oh._ ” Hashirama broke off, voice cracking.

Tobirama shifted closer and leaned up enough to look over his brother’s shoulder as he once more arranged himself behind Hashirama’s back. Madara smirked slightly as he stroked Hashirama’s hardening cock with a slow, gentle movement, rubbing his thumb along the shaft.

Tobirama settled back again and pushed away the slightly odd feeling as he brought his hands up, then hesitated. He let his fingers brush over Hashirama’s back, stroking lightly, then with a bit more pressure, and he shivered and arched, pushing into the touch just a little.

“You _do_ remember what this entails, right?” Madara asked, his laughter still colouring his tone. It made Tobirama smile by reflex.

“Of- Of course I do, Madara.” Hashirama said, his wounded tone not quite steady - nor, indeed, so wounded as he would usually manage. Tobirama supposed even his brother couldn’t quite hold up such an accomplishment in . . . certain circumstances.

Tobirama’s movements hitched. While he hadn’t had the same visceral reaction himself, and didn’t feel _distress_ , Hashirama wasn’t the only one to be less than comfortable about this situation.

As Tobirama stroked down his brother’s back and bent to kiss Hashirama’s shoulder lightly, he considered that, in light of the new information actually being _in_ this situation was bringing to him. It was strange and not something he would have sought, Tobirama thought, but the only thing that left him unsettled was . . . Hashirama’s feelings on it.

There was nothing to be done about that, however, and Hashirama had agreed, insistently, even after the initial discussion, when Tobirama had gone over the ritual in detail yet again, this time with Madara, and they had brought it to him again.

Tobirama sighed and set his teeth gently against Hashirama’s shoulder, not quite thinking. He raised his eyes as something smooth brushed the backs of his fingers and found himself meeting Madara’s dark eyes. Madara smirked, then moved down Hashirama’s body and out of Tobirama’s field of vision, his warm hand brushing past Tobirama’s as it withdrew from the jar of slick salve he’d pushed over.

Tobirama hesitated, but only for a moment before he reached for it himself, bringing it a little closer. They had things to be getting on with. He trailed his fingers over one of the seals he had painted on his brother’s skin, watching Hashirama shudder, then swept Hashirama’s hair aside with his free hand, pressing an open kiss to his nape.

Hashirama jerked, head tipping out of the way, and Tobirama kissed down his spine, stroking his side lightly in reassurance. Hashirama jerked again and moaned, and as Tobirama had yet to _do_ anything more, he surmised it was from Madara’s own attentions.

He closed his eyes for a moment, catching his breath with his cheek pressed against his brother’s spine, then kissed Hashirama’s back again, left hand sliding over his hip as Tobirama moved to slick his fingers. Before he could-

“Tobi,” Hashirama said breathlessly and Tobirama tensed, head coming up, the taste of Hashirama’s skin on his tongue, “Tobi. . .” He reached up and back, fingers sliding along Tobirama’s cheek, then cupping his jaw.

“Hashirama.” Tobirama said softly, stopping his reflexive address of his brother. He leaned forwards, Hashirama’s hair tickling his chest as he came closer.

“You don’t,” Hashirama said, tilting his head, meeting Tobirama’s eyes, “have to hide from me.” He reddened, squirming a little, and Tobirama smoothed a hand over his back thoughtlessly. “I love you.”

Tobirama smiled slightly. “Just not like this.” he filled in.

“ _Really_ not.” Hashirama said, wincing. He tugged Tobirama closer and, with a flicker of hesitation, kissed him, warm and sweet. “But. . . For this. . .”

Tobirama felt something ease in his chest he hadn’t quite realised was wound so tight. “I wondered,” he admitted softly, resting his brow against Hashirama’s, “if you were actually all right with this.”

Hashirama squeezed his hand. “I could be better. But we’ll be all right. Just promise me after this. . .”

Tobirama laughed and kissed his brother’s cheek impulsively. “The protections will be fully enacted with only this time.” He ran his fingers through Hashirama’s hair. “If you and I will be fine after this. . .”

“Promise, Tobi.” Hashirama said, and Tobirama rested his brow against Hashirama’s. “No matter what.” He nudged against Tobirama fondly, and he nuzzled back.

“I’m so glad for you both.” Madara said dryly, and Tobirama blinked, looking down to meet Madara’s eyes where he was lying almost in Hashirama’s lap, his jaw and hair mostly hiding Hashirama’s cock from Tobirama’s view. “Can we _focus_ , or do you need to-” Madara broke off with an offended sound as Tobirama impulsively reached out and tugged at the longest lock of his fringe.

Hashirama laughed a little, leaning into Tobirama’s chest, and he grinned. Madara huffed grouchily, but there was a smile tugging at his lips as well. Tobirama met his eyes and it grew.

Then he tilted his head and pressed a kiss to the head of Hashirama’s cock and Tobirama’s eyes widened, a flush rising in his cheeks. Hashirama keened, shifting restlessly, a little hitching movement, and almost shoved backwards against Tobirama.

Tobirama’s breath caught and he squeezed Hashirama’s hip. He arched his back a little more, muscles twitching and tensing all down his chest and stomach to his tilting hips. Madara’s tongue flickered out in a quick stroke over the head of Hashirama’s cock and Tobirama swallowed a groan, feeling the throb of his own arousal slowly pooling lower.

There was a flicker of unease caught between the thought that he had never seen Hashirama’s cock like _this_ before, and the internal admission that Hashirama was . . . attractive. Appealing. _Not_ something he had ever considered before . . . but something that could be accepted, for the moment. For this.

Though the slick was still by his knee, Tobirama could hardly reach to put it to good use from this angle, with Hashirama all but lying against him. He shifted _closer_ instead, letting his mostly-erect cock make contact with his brother’s back and waiting for a reaction as he slid his hands up over Hashirama’s sides, watching Madara. _That_ . . . Tobirama had considered before, though never for long and he had never anticipated having the opportunity to appreciate his attractiveness in _this_ way.

“ _Tobi._ ” Hashirama moaned, shuddering and reaching for one of his hands. Tobirama smiled and kissed his shoulder, nipping it to hide a laugh as Madara huffed and took the head of Hashirama’s cock fully into his mouth. Hashirama bucked, but Madara’s hand on his hip and Tobirama’s arms around his ribs kept him from moving too much.

Tobirama trailed a caress over the broad muscle of his brother’s chest, then scratched lightly towards his nipple, all four fingertips raking over his skin. Hashirama whimpered and wriggled in Tobirama’s arms, then Madara made a rough growl of a sound that made him go limp, head thumping on Tobirama’s shoulder.

Tobirama arched his hips delicately, pressing his cock against the small of Hashirama’s back, sliding over his skin, and Madara took Hashirama’s own cock a little deeper in his mouth. Tobirama could _feel_ his chakra beginning to rise in answer to the seals defining the ritual as they moved through the first steps together. It made him shiver and heightened his arousal, though whether _that_ was part of the ritual itself or Tobirama’s own senses being caressed by the strange chakra he didn’t know.

Tobirama pressed his mouth to his brother’s shoulder, low at the base of his neck, and bit gently, sucking at the flesh caught between his teeth. Hashirama squirmed and Madara stroked him, slowly drawing off his cock with a soft humming sound.

Hashirama gave a little wanting cry of his name and Madara smirked, catching his hand and kissing the palm, then biting firmly at the heel. Hashirama jerked, cock jumping, and Tobirama’s brows rose. He bit a little harder himself, then released the bite and moved aside. He drew Hashirama along with him, with Madara’s nudging help, and they manoeuvred him down into the cushions, where he stretched languidly, the sunlight shimmering on the seals they had painted on his skin, which fairly glowed with it.

The energy the ritual was bringing up was already beginning to gather around Hashirama, Tobirama assessed coolly, then shook his head once and slicked his fingers, running his knuckles up Hashirama’s thigh.

Madara made a considering sound, then touched his shoulder. Tobirama looked over, and Madara grinned before bending to draw Hashirama into a kiss that grew swiftly deep and intense. Tobirama stilled, staring, for a few moments. Madara stretched out and then tugged at Hashirama, who eagerly rolled over with him, Madara squashed beneath Hashirama’s broader, taller bulk.

He didn’t seem to mind, one hand sliding over Hashirama’s back and the other cupping his jaw as they continued to kiss. Madara shifted almost lazily, nudging one thigh up between Hashirama’s, spreading his knees.

Tobirama stroked Madara’s thigh and smiled as he moaned, arching a little beneath Hashirama’s weight. Then he smoothed a hand over his brother’s hip and ass before stroking slick fingers over his hole.

Hashirama moaned thinly, tilting his hips, though it wasn’t quite obvious whether he was inviting more or drawing away uncertainly. The tight muscles didn’t offer too much resistance when Tobirama carefully pressed on; it seemed Hashirama had, as Madara had advised in their last discussion about the ritual, done some preparation on his own before this.

Tobirama twisted his fingers as he pressed two of them slowly as deep as he could reach, and Hashirama shivered. This time when he moved it was quite clear it was in an attempt to get Tobirama’s fingers deeper.

Tobirama added more of the salve and worked a third finger into his brother, bending to kiss his lower back as he shivered. Tobirama slowly brought his left hand to his own cock, stroking a little, almost absent.

Madara made a purring sound and kneaded Hashirama’s shoulders, shifting and drawing both their legs further apart. Tobirama’s brows arched but he moved closer in the open space, trailing kisses up Hashirama’s spine and working his muscles open with gently rocking, flexing fingers.

Hashirama made a breathy sound of pleasure and Madara hummed, twisting beneath him.

“Do you have a preference, Hashi?” Madara asked, stroking up and down his sides.

Tobirama smiled and lifted his head to meet Madara’s equally amused eyes as Hashirama made a whimpering noise and didn’t answer, twisting between them.

Tobirama curled his fingers, probing carefully for the shift in the soft, strong muscle to find-

Hashirama keened sharply and Madara bit his jaw. “Want us to choose?” he asked as he released it, and Hashirama nodded hurriedly.

Tobirama hummed, arching a brow at Madara. He had no preference himself, and they very well might be here long enough to be . . . flexible. Madara shoved a little at Hashirama and flexed already-spread legs, angling his hips upwards in invitation.

Tobirama’s other brow rose as well, but he smoothed a hand over Madara’s thigh as he withdrew his fingers from his brother with a last gentle stroke over his sweet spot that made Hashirama yelp and go almost limp atop Madara. Tobirama laughed, then kissed his hip and pushed at him, getting him off Madara so Tobirama could get to him.

Madara pouted, and Tobirama smirked, lifting his slick fingers illustratively and sliding his other hand higher up the inside of Madara’s thigh. “Want this?” he asked, and Madara huffed, arching and opening willingly to Tobirama’s touch.

Hashirama took a few moments to gather his wits, it seemed, before he came in close on his side. He settled almost against Madara, stroking his chest and down to wrap a hand around his cock lightly as Tobirama carefully worked him open. He moaned and gripped Hashirama’s shoulder, legs nudging against the outside of Tobirama’s.

It took Hashirama a few minutes, but he reached to stroke Tobirama instead, sliding a hand over his side and back, very gentle. Tobirama smiled at him, shifting to make it easier, and Hashirama relaxed a little, reaching further, knuckles trailing down Tobirama’s chest then hesitating low on his belly.

Tobirama worked his fingers a little deeper in Madara’s welcoming heat, feeling the chakra shivering in the air around them. Madara’s muscles eased slowly with the insistent pressure, but his soft moans and the restless flex of his fingers beside him spoke of pleasure at the feeling. Tobirama was careful but thorough; Hashirama was big and Tobirama wasn’t sure how much Madara would be taking if he wound up under them both once more. Tobirama fought not to jerk when his brother’s fingers finally reached his cock, but he _did_ let out a thin moan, head bowing and hips tilting into the caress.

Hashirama’s hand steadied a little and he stroked, light and tentative. Tobirama sighed and kneaded Madara’s thigh with his left hand as he pulled his fingers back, petting at Madara’s tight rim and smiling when he jerked, cursing, reaching for Tobirama to pull him closer. Tobirama dipped his head and breathed a puff of warm air over Madara’s cock, looking up to meet his eyes.

“Ready?” Tobirama asked softly, his voice low and rough. He kissed Madara’s cock and let his tongue stroke up and over the head, and Madara moaned thickly.

“Oh.” Hashirama breathed, and Tobirama glanced sideways at him, lips curling. Hashirama looked a little shaky and was now even more flushed. He licked his lips and took an unsteady breath, fingers flexing around Tobirama’s own cock.

Tobirama had been about to withdraw, but he leaned closer instead, closing his eyes with a flutter and allowing the head of Madara’s cock to press against his tongue and slide over it, deeper into his mouth. Madara groaned and rolled his hips, slow and easy - not enough to take Tobirama off guard, but asking for more regardless.

Tobirama stroked his thigh, clasped his hip, and gave it to him, tongue pressing firmly up under the head as he sucked and Madara let out a breathy sound of pleasure. Tobirama lingered, teasing and exploring, but not for too long.

He drew back, hips angling up thoughtlessly into the shift of Hashirama’s hand on his cock, then tilted his head to look at his brother. Hashirama had leaned up a little as well, and Madara was watching them intently, wet lips parted.

Tobirama met Hashirama’s gaze, then reached out and cupped his neck, drawing him in and kissing him, taking it slow but pressing Hashirama further this time, tongue sliding deeper and drawing the kiss out longer. Hashirama shuddered and then pressed in against him bodily, grip firming around his cock and chest all but rubbing against him. Tobirama smiled against his brother’s mouth as Hashirama’s arm slid around his shoulders, holding him close and returning the kiss with at least as much heat as Tobirama offered.

“Fuck, you’re sexy like that.” Madara said, voice low, as they broke apart. Tobirama laughed a little, startled, and Hashirama made a choked little sound and turned to look at Madara with wide eyes. “You are.” Madara said unapologetically, an archly challenging look on his face. “Come on, Hashi,” he beckoned, expression softening a little, and arched his hips, thighs spread wide, “waiting for you.”

“So’s the chakra.” Tobirama murmured. It was sparking on all their skin, he could feel it. Thick in the air - he could feel it in his lungs - and racing beneath his skin, heavier and stronger as their arousal built and they built it more together.

“Then we’d best not disappoint.” Madara said with a slanted smirk, twining his fingers with Hashirama’s as he moved in and sliding his free hand up over Hashirama’s waist, pulling.

“What-”

“Nothing would happen if we did.” Tobirama assured his brother, reading the flare of unease, and Hashirama calmed quickly as he let Madara pull him down. Tobirama stroked his sides and guided him on the way down, squeezing as his own hand passed over Madara’s on his brother’s side. Madara smiled at him, legs folding around Hashirama and squeezing him for a moment, then sliding down again.

Out of the way, because Tobirama would be filling some of that space.

Tobirama swallowed, breath catching, stroking Hashirama and Madara both as he watched them move together; Hashirama careful but steady as he settled himself and then pushed into Madara, slow and steady, Madara lax and welcoming, reaching for Hashirama and pulling him in, moaning in concert with him as he bottomed out.

Tobirama kneaded Hashirama’s hips and dropped a hand to stroke Madara’s tense thigh, which was trembling just a little.

“Get on with it, Tobi.” Madara groaned after Hashirama had carefully given a few shallow, testing thrusts, reaching out with splayed fingers.

Tobirama grinned crookedly as he laced his own fingers between them, a little dizzy with arousal and the _heat_ and _pressure_ of the chakra all around him, which was rising higher and pulsing like a heartbeat now. “Just letting you adjust. Get settled.”

“Get moving.” Madara ordered, and Tobirama laughed, pressing a kiss to Hashirama’s shoulder blade and trailing a caress down over his brother’s ass.

“Anija?” he asked, and Hashirama shivered, twisting to look around over his own shoulder at Tobirama. He paused. “Are you-”

“Please, Tobi.” Hashirama said, then moaned, hips rolling. “Want- Want you too.” He flushed more deeply, and Tobirama wondered how much it was the case that he wanted _Tobirama_ or _more_ or was following the intoxicating lead of the ritual, but nodded and promised. He slicked his hand again and stroked himself, then pressed two fingers into his brother once more. Hashirama twitched with the intrusion, muscles fluttering around his fingers, and Madara cried out, thick and loud, arching beneath Hashirama’s weight.

Tobirama thrust gently with his fingers, testing the feel of Hashirama’s body with gentle pressure against the loosened muscles before pulling them back and moving closer. Hashirama stilled as he made contact, then moaned as he pushed in, just as slow and steady as Hashirama had been with Madara - who was complaining in soft, rumbling huffs from beneath them both.

Tobirama was breathless as his chakra surged through him, his cock sinking into Hashirama’s body, hot and tight as his brother groaned and pushed up towards his slow thrust. “Tobi- _Tobi._ ” Hashirama twisted a little and Tobirama finished out with a more abrupt hitch of his hips that made Hashirama cry out sharply.

“Easy.” Madara murmured, a low rumble that flared heat at the base of Tobirama’s spine as he stroked Hashirama’s shoulders and back soothingly.

Hashirama nodded, gasping, body shifting beneath Tobirama’s weight and muscles clamping down around his cock, then easing in sudden, spasming shifts. Tobirama stroked his side and kneaded his back, humming softly in his ear.

The ritual circle around them _blazed_ to Tobirama’s senses, and he could feel the whirl of their chakra rising from all of them, twining and building between them . . . his suiton and Madara’s katon channelling into Hashirama. They met and - Hashirama writhed a little as Tobirama arched his hips thoughtlessly, slow and careful - clashed, then meshed in Hashirama, the seals painted on his skin glowing just a little brighter.

Tobirama rolled his hips, running his free hand down Hashirama’s side and squeezing as he moved. Hashirama’s muscles clutched at him, and Tobirama buried his face against his brother’s shoulder, breathless. Madara groaned, cursing softly, a breathy mutter.

Tobirama laughed and bit at Hashirama’s shoulder, just at the base of his neck, squeezing Madara’s hand. Madara focused on him, breath catching, and Tobirama kept his gaze as he pulled back slowly, kneeling up a little more. Hashirama whined a protest and Tobirama smirked as he lapped over the faint red marks he had left on his brother’s shoulder. He angled his hips as he withdrew, then thrust firmly, feeling like there was a fire building beneath his skin in rushing chakra and wondering if it was the ritual or _Madara_. Hashirama jerked beneath him, pushing down into Madara and then up and back against Tobirama with a soft cry.

Tobirama eyed Madara, who had broken gaze as he writhed beneath Hashirama with the renewed thrusts. Tobirama settled into a rhythm this time, though he shifted as he thrust to find an easier angle - to try and pull that sparking rush of energy and startled cry of pleasure from his brother once more, this time with his cock rather than fingers.

He got it from Madara first, along with a startling flash of fire that was more sparks and light than anything, and his eyes widened as his rhythm stuttered.

“Madara?” Hashirama asked plaintively, voice wavering into a moan as he arched against Tobirama.

“Again.” Madara encouraged throatily, pulling at him, squeezing Tobirama’s hand and meeting his eyes.

Tobirama complied and rolled his hips into the same sharp angle, fucking down into his brother and pushing him into Madara firmly. Madara cried out, then dragged Hashirama down into a kiss, and Tobirama settled closer against Hashirama’s back, nuzzling his neck and feeling the slide and cling of his brother’s silky hair against his own sweaty skin. Tobirama groaned and closed his eyes, a shudder running through him as more of his chakra pulsed through his own body and into his brother.

The seal on his chest, pressed snug against Hashirama’s back, warmed and sparked even more strongly. Tobirama felt a little dizzy, fucking Hashirama harder as the surging chakra pulled at him, drive him onwards.

He could feel the circle sparking around them, the power it held growing - could feel Madara’s chakra pouring into Hashirama, willingly passed through the ritual and all three twining and growing stronger with their pleasure and their movements together. Hashirama whimpered as a particularly strong pulse nearly made Tobirama’s legs give way, his thighs aching from the strain of staying where he was rather than collapsing on Hashirama and Madara beneath him.

Madara let out a rough cry, arching his back and tilting his head back, hair splaying around him a little more messily. “Ahh, _fuck_.” he groaned, almost a shout, and Tobirama shook his head, panting, not quite able to voice his own agreement with the sentiment.

“Madara, you- You-” Hashirama ground out, his voice rough, and Madara huffed and pulled him into a kiss - or possibly, Tobirama thought as Hashirama yelped and bucked under him, pulling a cry from his own throat, bit at his mouth.

Tobirama pushed against Hashirama’s spine and rolled his hips firmly, a hitch driving his cock as deeply as he could in this position. Hashirama keened, only somewhat muffled by Madara’s mouth, and Madara rubbed his thumb along Tobirama’s hand and then squeezed almost painfully.

“Easy.” Tobirama said this time, with a ripple of a laugh despite the pleasure coursing through him, heating his blood and energising his chakra. Sex had never brought anything _like_ this kind of boost to his chakra - to his _energy_ ; his stamina was hardly lacking but right now he felt like if the pleasure were not so overwhelming he could fuck for hours, _days_ \- and while he’d _read_ about the effects of this ritual. . .

Some things were simply almost impossible to imagine without experiencing them, Tobirama thought as he shouted, fiery pleasure lashing up his spine, then bit down on Hashirama’s shoulder again, harder. He wasn’t quite sure if he tasted blood or not, but the firm pressure grounded him as they moved together, as did Madara’s achingly fierce grip on his hand.

Hashirama bucked and squirmed between them, muddling out little murmurs of their names and breathy words that could have been pleas if they’d held any sense, interspersed with louder cries of pleasure. Madara was louder still, when he made any noise that rose past the low, rough rumble that made Tobirama want to pin him and _bite_ , dig into him to get to it and feel it _everywhere_.

Tobirama dragged a hand over Hashirama’s side and squeezed it between him and Madara, stroking and holding his brother close as he moved a little faster. Hashirama chanted his name breathlessly, pleading and moving up and into each thrust, taking Tobirama’s cock deeper and just a little bit harder.

Madara’s cries came closer together as well, and Tobirama could almost _see_ the braided rush of chakra that blended in Hashirama and spilled from him as their pleasure built, filling the ritual circle around them. Tobirama couldn’t gather the focus to look, or even to try his other senses - though that might not be wise; even at their current subdued level he felt almost _drunk_ with it, the amount of chakra around them and pushing to be _used_ tickling and sparking on his skin until he felt almost raw with the intensity of it.

Hashirama’s orgasm hit first, and Tobirama knew the instant it did as the ritual circle _blazed_ around them, so fiercely that it was _impossible_ not to be overcome by it. He buried his face in Hashirama’s neck with a cry as his own pleasure was all but _wrenched_ out of him, clutching to Madara’s hand and rocking, grinding against his brother’s ass as he spilled inside. Madara’s legs bumped into Tobirama and he dragged his right hand down over Hashirama’s skin to squeeze just above Madara’s knee as he slowly fell still.

Hashirama’s back heaved beneath him as his brother breathed deeply, a little rough and fast. Madara, Tobirama thought distractedly, must be _very_ squashed. He began to draw away and Hashirama whined, reaching back for him.

Tobirama stilled immediately, releasing Madara’s hand and winding both arms around his brother. Hashirama shivered and arched into him with a soft moan, and when Tobirama shifted again, even more carefully this time, Hashirama clung to his forearm and pressed into him needily.

Tobirama pulled him along, Madara moaned and stretched slowly as Hashirama left him, and Tobirama settled on his side leaning towards his back with his brother in his arms, curled into his embrace and lying on his chest, his cock still buried in Hashirama’s body.

He stroked Hashirama’s chest and down his stomach and he wriggled, whining. Tobirama’s breath caught. He was still hard, but oversensitive from his orgasm, and Hashirama’s muscles rippling around his cock. . .

Hashirama was still hard as well, his cock slick and flushed. Tobirama’s eyes strayed to Madara, who was moving languidly, eyes heavy-lidded, stretching like a contented cat.

Tobirama trailed his knuckles lower and wrapped his left hand around Hashirama’s cock, stroking lightly as a test.

“ _Oh._ ” Hashirama groaned, hips hitching, and Tobirama bared his teeth against the sharpness of the sensation. “Tobi, ooh, yes yes please?” he pleaded expectantly, and Tobirama huffed, shaking his head, and kissed Hashirama’s ear as he settled back a little more and stroked, rough and steady. Hashirama twitched up into his hand and stretched against him, curling one leg back and around Tobirama’s, clenching down on his cock.

Tobirama stuffed down the _too much too much too much_ raw edge of sensation and told himself he was fine, and if he focused on the flow of his own chakra and the sheer weight of the _energy_ around them he hardly cared. He tightened his grip a little and stroked quicker, harder, as Hashirama moaned breathily and his fingers tightened on Tobirama’s other arm. Tobirama could feel the circle around them growing stronger as his brother moaned and shivered in his arms, cock twitching in his palm.

He smoothed his fingers over the head and Hashirama let out a soft little cry of pleasure, muscles tightening around Tobirama’s cock once more. It didn’t hurt this time, only a dull ache that a shallow hitch of Tobirama’s hips melted into soft-edged pleasure.

Madara rolled over and up onto his knees, moving towards them in a slinking prowl with his hair wild around him like a mane. Tobirama stifled a laugh in his brother’s hair, watching, and Madara met his eyes.

Tobirama continued to stroke Hashirama’s cock, and Madara smiled, sliding his own hand down to cover Tobirama’s. He paused - Hashirama whined and rocked his hips, pushing onto Tobirama’s cock, and he hissed only to be stifled by a soft, startling kiss from Madara - and they wound their fingers together. Madara squeezed gently, thumb rubbing up over the head of Hashirama’s cock, and they stroked him together as Madara kissed Tobirama a little more insistently.

Tobirama surrendered to it, letting him lead, and Madara gave a rumbling moan, pressing close to them both. Hashirama twitched and shivered, hips twisting, and Tobirama hummed, moving their hands a little faster.

Madara pulled away slowly, trailing kisses over Tobirama’s jaw and down his throat to Hashirama’s shoulder, kissing and biting.

By the time he’d passed Hashirama’s collarbone, moving down to his chest, Hashirama cried out, clinging to both of them - Tobirama’s forearm around him, Madara around the shoulders with fingers caught in his hair - as his release pulsed across his belly. The energy charging the ritual circle spiked, chakra roiling around them and beginning to stream away towards the outer borders Tobirama had set to match.

Beginning to power the wards, the defenses that the Uzumaki-devised ritual would erect.

Hands clasped, Tobirama and Madara stroked him through his orgasm, though Tobirama was a little breathless at the power surrounding them, pressing in on his senses from the rise of chakra. It was most strongly flavoured with his brother’s chakra, however, and Tobirama was comfortable with that overwhelming strength, had known and felt it his whole life. It made adjusting to the whole - Hashirama’s towering chakra twined with his own and Madara’s and blooming into something new - a little easier.

Hashirama rocked between them, and Tobirama murmured in his ear until he calmed, settling slowly. Tobirama withdrew his hand and Madara followed suit a few moments later, trailing a caress up Hashirama’s stomach, seemingly paying little mind to the mess as his fingers passed through Hashirama’s come.

“How are you feeling?” Madara asked, voice low, kissing Hashirama’s cheek with gentle affection, nuzzling him.

Hashirama groaned, arching again, and Tobirama’s breath caught as his vision blanked out for a moment. Madara laughed, hand warm as he stroked Tobirama’s side. He shook his head and shivered, stopping himself from moving any further.

“I’m . . . all right.” Hashirama said, his voice rough and thick. “It’s,” he paused, making a soft keening cry, “not . . . over yet. Is it?” he asked. “It’s not complete.”

Tobirama stroked his side soothingly, nuzzling behind his ear and curling a little closer against his back. “It can be, if you’re done.” he said softly, though he could feel that the ritual wasn’t complete.

“But-”

“If you’re ready to stop,” Madara interrupted, brushing his knuckles along Hashirama’s jaw, “we stop.”

Hashirama was silent for a few long minutes, the three of them curled together, Madara and Tobirama both cuddled close to Hashirama and stroking him gently.

“No. . . No, once more. I can feel it too,” Hashirama said, and moaned thickly, turning his head to nudge against Tobirama’s cheek, “maybe not like you but. . .”

“Maybe better.” Madara said, though as he met Tobirama’s eyes he suspected Madara shared his thought that it was unlikely. “You’re the one that’s the ritual focus.”

“Once more.” Hashirama said with another low moan, moving slowly. “But- I need. . .”

“What, Anija?” Tobirama coaxed gently when he fell silent.

“I need both of you inside me.” Hashirama said, shoulders tensing, then flexing as though he were uncomfortable. Madara looked as though he’d been hit in the back of the head, Tobirama thought distractedly.

Their research had borne that out; Tobirama had been uncertain how they would manage before he and Hashirama had settled this more comfortably between them, but with the three of them participating in it, it had been clear that the ritual would draw its strength from Tobirama and Madara best if they both . . . took a turn spending their pleasure inside Hashirama.

“Of course.” Tobirama kissed Hashirama just behind the ear. “Easy, move with me and we’ll get Madara to take my-”

“No!” Hashirama interrupted, and Tobirama groaned as his muscles suddenly clasped Tobirama’s cock tightly. “No, I mean- I want- _You stay._ ” he said, flushing. “And I need you _both_. Inside. Both of you.”

“Oh.” Tobirama said, eyes wide. _He_ likely looked like he’d taken a blow to the back of the head now, he thought. “Oh, Anija, ah. . .”

“Can he. . .” Madara knelt up beside them, hands sliding down Hashirama’s body to cross over his hips and trail down his thighs.

“No.” Tobirama said firmly, even as his hips rolled minutely. Hashirama was too tight and after Tobirama had fucked him and then stayed _in_ him after and. . . Likely to be too sore as well. Taking them both that way would be . . . unwise. “No, not like that.”

Hashirama whined, and Tobirama stroked his belly, then down to the base of his cock lightly, fingers straying beneath, stroking and then cupping his balls, pressing gently behind them. Hashirama’s muscles spasmed at the pressure, and Tobirama could feel it all too well, shuddering.

“We won’t _hurt_ you, Hashi.” Madara said gently, cupping Hashirama’s face, his thumb brushing almost against Hashirama’s mouth. It still carried a smear of Hashirama’s own come, Tobirama saw, a shiver running down his spine.

Hashirama whined again, and Madara kissed him quiet. “Hush. We’ll do as you like.” he soothed, and Tobirama echoed him in a reassuring murmur, kissing Hashirama’s neck.

“If you need us both,” Tobirama said, with a shivery flush of warmth spreading out from the pit of his stomach, “then you shall have us both.”

Hashirama leaned their heads together again with an affectionate murmur.

Tobirama lifted his gaze to meet Madara’s and trailed his fingers over Hashirama’s collarbone to the hollow of his throat. “If you want me in you,” he rolled his hips and Hashirama moaned, nodding, “do you think you could take Madara’s cock. . .” He trailed his fingers upwards, along Hashirama’s throat to the soft underside of his chin, and he made a startled sound.

“Can you get him forward?” Madara asked, and Tobirama nodded, though getting fully up to his knees, Hashirama still pressed against him, cock still seated in his brother’s body, was not precisely a comfortable shift. Hashirama wriggled and rolled his hips, spreading his thighs wider across Tobirama’s and rather preventing him from pushing Hashirama forwards and kneeling up higher himself. He frowned.

Hashirama pressed himself back against Tobirama, silky hair falling over Tobirama’s shoulder, and Madara pressed against them both, kissing Hashirama deeply. Tobirama nuzzled Hashirama’s shoulder, licking and tasting the salt tang of his heated skin before nipping gently.

Madara rose, not entirely steadily despite the grace of his movements, and stroked his own cock as he looked down at them. Tobirama rolled his hips and jerked Hashirama down against him, cock driving a little deeper with the movement.

Hashirama let out a breathy sound of pleasure and reached for Madara as Tobirama fought the dizzying surge of his chakra - not trying to control it, or _stop_ it, only keep it from taking over his senses entirely. He felt it pouring into his brother and let it go easily, sensing the energy braiding within Hashirama, though not so evenly now without Madara, and streaming out from him to the circle surrounding them. Madara stepped closer, but it wasn’t quite so easy to get his cock to Hashirama’s lips - not, Tobirama thought wryly, so easy as it would have been with Hashirama on hands and knees between them, as Madara had encouraged.

Hashirama lifted up and dropped down again, riding his cock with shuddery, impatient abruptness that made Tobirama bite back a sharp hiss. His fingers dug into Hashirama’s hips and he tried to gather his wits to remind Hashirama he had wanted them both and Madara was waiting when Hashirama raised his hands, reaching for Madara again.

A smaller spike of chakra, not blended or joining with the haze pressing down in the air they breathed, and mokuton tendrils wound upwards between the pillows around them, at Madara’s feet, and twined lightly around his strong legs. Madara looked uneasy, bristling a little, but he didn’t protest, and a moment later the mokuton was building into a broader support and-

“Ah!” Tobirama realised the intent behind the gesture, then shook his head, amused and impressed. “Very clever, Anija.” he praised, stroking up and down Hashirama’s thighs, first along the tops, then letting his fingertips tease along the more tender insides.

Hashirama moaned, hips rolling backwards into Tobirama’s gently hitching thrust, thighs trembling beneath his caress.

“Madara, let it take your weight.” Tobirama advised, and Madara shifted closer and reluctantly allowed himself to sink into the support of the thickly-twined vines. They settled a little lower and brought him closer - his thighs brushed Hashirama’s upper arms, then Tobirama’s own.

Close enough for Hashirama to bend his head and press a messy kiss to the sticky-slick head of Madara’s cock, without even pulling away from Tobirama at his back. Madara made a rough sound that shot straight to the base of Tobirama’s cock and he moved a little more harshly as he fucked up into his brother.

Hashirama whimpered, muffled this time, and reached up for Madara, who was leaning heavily into the support of the mokuton. His fingers threaded through Hashirama’s hair, gentle and not pulling or trying to guide his head.

Their chakra surged again, twining together much more rapidly now - as though they had come to settle into a rhythm, a comfortable knowledge of each other, their energies agreeing and the ritual circle already filled with _them_. If Tobirama had not been so distracted by pleasure, and concentrating on his own movements, he would have wished to pay more attention - if not for what this ritual required, and what it provided, he would have wished to study it in more detail, again, later.

Tobirama rubbed Hashirama’s thighs, hard and flexing with the effort of working to ride Tobirama’s cock, then lifted one hand to press lightly on his chest. Hashirama moaned, a little of the tension in him bleeding away, and Madara all but growled out his name, hips hitching shallowly.

Hashirama’s fingers slid into the spreading mokuton that crept around Madara’s hips, head bowing and body shifting as he struggled to keep moving on Tobirama’s cock and also focus on Madara’s. Sweeping his hair out of the way, Tobirama kissed the nape of his neck and murmured to get his attention.

Hashirama didn’t quite answer, but the little keen seemed close enough.

“Can you use mokuton to keep yourself steady?” Tobirama asked, pushing and forcing him up just a little, then thrusting up into him to illustrate his point. Hashirama rolled his hips and groaned a protest, lifting his head.

“ _Hashi_. . .” Madara complained, fingers smoothing through his hair gently.

“I can- It’s all right. Like this.” Hashirama insisted, and Tobirama hummed, nuzzling his nape and not protesting.

Hashirama rocked on Tobirama’s cock, bowing his head and returning his attention to Madara’s as he groaned again. Madara rocked into his mouth, shallow and gentle, hands cupping his head, and Hashirama shivered and moaned, grinding much more forcefully on Tobirama’s cock in between almost bouncing thrusts of his own.

Tobirama grit his teeth against the surging pleasure and focused on the chakra around them. It didn’t exactly help him keep his head, especially as he felt the should-be-clashing rush of fiery strength from Madara meeting his own chakra.

The ripple of it as they met only to wind together, surging with Hashirama’s mokuton to urge them onwards, make Tobirama’s breath catch, practically feeling it as steam on his skin. He shook his head at his own fancy, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to the back of his brother’s neck again.

He could feel the small shifts of Hashirama’s neck as he tipped his head, probably changing his angle to try and take Madara’s cock better. Tobirama had no idea how familiar his brother was with the task . . . and didn’t particularly wish to dwell on it.

Madara sounded pleased enough with his attempts, at least, Tobirama thought wryly, and laughed against Hashirama’s skin. Hashirama moaned, thickly muffled, and Tobirama shivered, kissing his brother’s neck and purring as Hashirama rolled his hips in a little more of an arch, sliding over his cock slow and hard.

“There you go.” Madara half growled, and Tobirama looked up to see him watching with dark eyes fixed on them both. “Don’t . . . hurt yourself.” he added, a little breathless, as Hashirama moaned louder and apparently forced his mouth down further on Madara’s cock. He jerked back, coughing, and Madara huffed, lips quirking, and stroked his hair and his cheek. “Easy.”

Tobirama hummed and kissed up Hashirama’s neck to his ear as he panted, murmuring advice and rocking up into his slow thrusts. Hashirama nodded, catching his breath, and took it a little more easily but further as he leaned forwards and took Madara’s cock once more. Tobirama dragged his nails up Hashirama’s thigh and grinned as he jerked under the touch. “Just like that.” Tobirama praised, nipping Hashirama’s ear. “Good job, Anija.”

Madara laughed, throaty and rumbling like his moans. “Oh yes. Listen to your clever otouto.” he said, smiling at Tobirama, crooked and broad. He shivered, and Tobirama arched a brow before any thought it might have brought to mind flitted away with another rocking thrust of Hashirama’s hips against his own, his brother’s ass grinding down on his cock.

They settled into a rhythm that way, Hashirama riding him in that slow, forceful rocking motion as he stroked his brother here and there, scratching and caressing, stroking his cock and pinching his nipples; Madara’s hands were just as active where he could reach, cradling Hashirama’s head and petting his hair, cupping the nape of his neck and clasping his shoulders as he gently rolled his hips forwards and back again, never pushing much.

It was more than enough, the air thickening and damn near sparking with their chakra until Tobirama felt beyond drunk on it and like the gathered power should wipe out the whole area - with the three of them, he thought dizzily, it would be all too easy, were the energy not being drawn out, collected, _directed_ by the ritual circle surrounding them.

Tobirama felt sweat rolling over his skin and shivered as he jerked into Hashirama, feeling the burn of pleasure overtaking everything _but_ the sense of the chakra so heavy around him. He pushed into it, pouring his chakra into that draw and his energy into their rhythm together, barely cognizant of Madara and Hashirama moving a little faster themselves and the sudden growing surge of the chakra held by the ritual circle.

When his orgasm hit this time Tobirama shouted - and he wasn’t alone; his ears throbbing from Madara’s powerful bellow at the same moment. Hashirama shuddered and writhed between them, Tobirama barely able to make out a muffled keening noise from him before he drew up off Madara’s cock and collapsed backwards into Tobirama’s chest. His thighs tensed and he wrapped his arms around his brother hard, steadying him.

Hashirama whimpered and jerked, still rocking back and forth quick and shallow on Tobirama’s cock, muttering soft, breathy nonsense that might have been pleas or curses. Tobirama stroked him soothingly and Madara, leaning heavily in the half-woven web of mokuton wound behind his hips, ass, and thighs, almost crooned as he leaned forwards, kissing Hashirama’s brow and stroking his cheek with one hand.

Hashirama took longer to settle into stillness, but the soft sounds he was making all spoke of pleasure.

Pleasure and weariness, Tobirama thought. They were _all_ wrung out, chakra sparking low and thin inside them even as all around them-

Tobirama jerked and Hashirama yelped, back arching and muscles clamping down on his cock. Tobirama murmured an apology and stroked his side comfortingly, eyes fixed on the ritual circle around them, which was _pouring_ steam up from the graven marks defining the circle.

Tobirama looked up to Madara, who met his gaze with equally wide eyes, shaking his head slightly. It had _not_ been suggested by any of the research they had done, which Tobirama tried - head somewhat muddled - to review now, thinking of what might have changed, and. . .

Tobirama frowned slightly as Madara reached out a hand to him, a puff of flame forming in his palm, and- Ah. Realisation occurred to him and Tobirama relaxed, reaching up with a tiny waterspout in his own palm, and they clasped hands with a small billow of steam between their palms. Their chakra joined, as diametrically opposite as they could be in some ways. . .

Tobirama shook his head. Not in their research, and it was a surprise, but that, perhaps, made sense. It eased the confusion - and slight concern - that had tugged at Tobirama’s mind, at least. He sighed and kissed Hashirama’s shoulder at the base of his neck, then realised with some surprise that Hashirama appeared to have fallen into a doze. Well, perhaps he had fair reason - he had been the focus for all the energy that had filled and overloaded the ritual himself, in addition to the three orgasms rather quickly following on one another.

Tobirama huffed a laugh and smoothed a hand over his brother’s chest. “Madara, would you help me?” he asked softly, and Madara nodded, pushing his hair back over his shoulder and crouching to gently pull Hashirama up and forwards - off Tobirama’s cock and out of his lap. Tobirama hissed softly as his cock slid free of his brother’s body, and Hashirama whined quietly, but didn’t speak, slumping into Madara’s arms. He rubbed Hashirama’s back and settled more comfortably on the cushions himself as the mokuton support he’d been leaning on withered and fell to pieces.

Tobirama stretched out his legs and back, rolling his shoulders. He groaned, tired and worn and still a bit dizzy and overwhelmed from the chakra and the ritual and. . .

And the sex, he thought wryly, which had been . . . intense.

Tobirama carefully calculated his own energy, then formed a small suiton jutsu and let the water rush over his skin - not exactly a _wash_ , but leaving him feeling a little less dirty. A soft sound had him turning to Madara and extending a hand, guiding the jutsu to whirl over his skin and Hashirama’s as well, then dissipating towards the edge of the circle.

“Thank you.” Madara said, voice a little rough.

Barely hearing the words, Tobirama couldn’t quite drag his eyes away from the edge of the circle beyond him.

“. . .Tobirama?” he prompted, and Tobirama shook his head sharply, moving closer.

“Ah. . . Look.” Tobirama said, nodding towards the edge of the circle. Madara looked around, then froze as he took it in as well.

The chakra that had filled the circle had flowed away, as it should - if he tested himself Tobirama could feel it in those far-off boundary points he had painstakingly set up, and feel it spread between them as well; a true protection forged from their strength - and the steam that had billowed up from the carven markings was gone.

There were a riot of flowering plants springing up from every crevice Tobirama had carved into the stone now, however. Soft, deep blue stands of ajuga springing up, feathery tips of the blooms dancing a little in the breeze; bloody deep red kanchouji in flaring groups like sparks spilling from a breath or a torch, swaying together and bumping into the ajuga; and gathered around their bases, sharing the same stems with the two other vastly different plants . . . bright, fulsome strawberries.

“Your brother is a menace.” Madara said, and Tobirama opened his mouth, then closed it with a laugh. Madara yawned, sliding down into the cushions and rolling onto his side, stretching his legs. He folded one arm beneath his head, tugging a cushion there with a vague gesture, closing his eyes. “Rest.” he suggested, voice thick.

Tobirama sighed, feeling the exhaustion tugging at him as well; he was perhaps more used to having his chakra drained than his brother - his experiments sometimes required him to push himself to his limits - but it was rough all the same, and his body and mind cried out for rest. He dragged himself up enough to collect a couple of the blankets Hashirama had strewn among the pillows - light things, but it was a warm day - and drew one over his brother, the other over Madara before he slid down on his belly in the pillows in front of Madara.

“Silly Senju.” Madara said, voice lilting fondly, and Tobirama thought he felt the whisper of soft fabric sliding over his skin before sleep dragged him under, lips tugging into a smile.

**Omake:**

Tobirama extended his senses, though this was the fifth marker they had come to and really he could feel them all from wherever he was in the village - or anywhere across Hi no Kuni. Whenever he was within Konohagakure, however. . .

Well, the solid thrum of the protective boundary that surrounded the village was comforting and reassuring to Tobirama in ways he suspected it would be for no one else, sensor or not. It was rich with the chakra of his dear brother, himself, and his-

“They’re solid here, just as they have been at all the other grounding points,” Madara said, voice low and warm, and kissed his neck as he slid a hand over Tobirama’s hip on the other side, “and just as they have been for a year. They’ve always been solid, did you really think that would be any different now?”

Tobirama huffed, shaking his head, amused. He leaned into Madara’s arm curled around him and stretched out his senses, enjoying the close thrum of the barrier - rich with his own chakra, his dear brother’s, and his beloved’s.

“No, of course not.” Tobirama said. “The Uzumaki don’t do things by halves, and you and I both know how well the barrier is designed. However-”

He broke off, turning his head as he sensed someone else approaching. It was one of the scattered clanless ninja his brother had collected shortly after the village was founded, and he looked only a little surprised to see Tobirama and Madara there. Tobirama suspected it was feigned, and arched a brow.

They discussed the protection in vague terms for a few minutes, Madara making grumbling noises in Tobirama’s ear as he slowly wound both arms around Tobirama’s waist, pressing snug to his back and refusing to contribute to the conversation beyond a few comments.

“Ah. . . Senju-sama?”

“Yes?” Tobirama asked, realising he’d allowed Madara’s little grumbles and caresses to distract him.

“I have been wondering. . . How- How did the two of you begin your relationship?”

Tobirama stilled, and if he’d been so prone to it as his brother he’d be blushing. “We worked closely together and discovered we rather suit one another.” he said, at the same time-

“With his brother.” Madara said, and Tobirama stiffened.

“Madara!” Tobirama twisted, shoving at him.

“. . .ah, ‘but not like that’, you mean?”

“No, no, exactly like that.” Madara said with a twist of a smirk, and Tobirama groaned silently, bringing a hand up and squeezing the bridge of his nose. “But only the once. For Konohagakure.” he said in a virtuous tone.

“Oh kami. _Madara._ ” Tobirama was laughing as he tried to scold his lover, and the confused, uncomfortable, slightly alarmed look on the shinobi’s face as he watched them and slowly edged backwards was not helping him control his amusement.

“It’s the truth.” Madara said innocently as they were suddenly alone once more, which didn’t suit him at _all_ and made Tobirama’s laughter worse.

“So it is.” Tobirama twisted in his lover’s arms and drew Madara into a soft kiss. “It is something of an usual beginning,” he arched a brow, “I believe. If rumours begin, again,” he sighed - it hadn’t been their _actual_ involvement, with the fuinjutsu for the barrier thrumming at Tobirama’s back, that sparked them last time, merely wild imagination, “ _you_ get to explain to Anija.”

“Truly a fate worse than anything I could have devised.” Madara said, only partially sounding like he was joking.

“Dreadful man. You deserve it for taking that opening.” Tobirama told him, lips twitching, and Madara pushed him back against the stone pillar near the hidden marker grounding the barrier, making him shiver and smirk, drawing Madara closer. He shook his head and growled softly, grinning as Tobirama arched closer to him.

“What else do I deserve?” Madara asked, lips brushing Tobirama’s ear as he brought their bodies together, pressing Tobirama into the stone behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally just going to have unspecified plants filling the fuinjutsu ring, but a friend helpfully suggested . . . well, suggestive plants, and I wandered off with the idea. Take it as you like or not, but here are the hanakotoba meanings for the ones I chose. (I didn’t even realise until someone else pointed it out that I chose blue and red flowers.)
> 
> Ajuga for strong friendship, happy home.  
>   
> ([Image](https://pixabay.com/photos/ajuga-g%C3%BCnsel-medicinal-plant-flowers-4227908/) by [s-ms_1989](https://pixabay.com/users/s-ms_1989-5632430) from Pixabay and licensed for free use.)
> 
> Kanchouji represents interaction, friendship, passion.  
>   
> ([Image](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kretyen/2761955891) by [Ken Bosma](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kretyen/) from Flickr; licensed for use under CC 2.0.)
> 
> Strawberries are taken to mean respect and affection, happy family, foresight, you please me.


End file.
